Connor MacLeod
For the TV Series Universe counterpart, please see Connor MacLeod (TV Series) For the Animated Series counterpart, please see Connor MacLeod (The Animated Series) ---- Connor MacLeod was an Immortal, and the first Immortal to bear the moniker of "Highlander". He was a powerful individual, known for being a strong mentor and a charismatic friend. He was taken in by Ramirez after his First Death in the 16th century. He eventually won the Prize in the Gathering of 1985, and defended it again in 2024. Biography The Dawn of Time In a time long before known history, in a place lost in time and a civilization long forgotten in time, Immortals and mortals lived with one another under the rule of Immortal dictator General Katana. However, an early incarnation of Ramirez had started a movement against him, at some point, and eventually that movement had amounted to a full-scale rebellion against him. In a gathering of the rebels, that incarnation of Ramirez had an early incarnation of Connor MacLeod to be the leader of a rebellion against the rule of the evil General Katana. This incarnation of Ramírez, who seemed to possess semmingly magical powers, made a magical bond with Connor that could never be broken. Whenever Connor needed his help, Ramirez would come. However, despite their best efforts, the rebellion failed and Ramírez and Connor were exiled by Priests, who acted as Katana's council, to be reincarnated into the future, so they would fullfill their Gathering in a time much more distant to their own, effectively securing their power and ensuring the Game would go on for a long time. Whichever of the two had managed to actually make it to the Gathering and win the Prize, would also have the additional choice of returning to their time. Early Life Following his exile, Connor MacLeod was re-born in 1518 in Glenfinnan, Scotland, near the shores of Loch Shiel. He was raised by his father and his mother, Caiolin. In 1528, in celebration of Connor's 10th birthday, his cousin Dougal caught a salmon for him that they soon ate.Highlander (the Book) As a prominent member of the clan, he was quickly betrothed and married to a neighboring clanswoman, Katherine. When the Clan MacLeod went to war against the Fraser Clan in 1536, he departed eagerly with Dougal, and rode at the side of Angus, the clan chieftain. As the battle began, Connor took the field readily, however he started to feel very strange like he was sensing something at the battle. It was there that he saw lightning in the sky and the Kurgan on top of a hill. Despite his demands, not one Fraser would face the young Highlander. Without warning, the Kurgan rode up directly to Connor, dismounted, and easily dealt a mortal wound to his stomach. As the Kurgan prepared to deliver a beheading stroke, Dougal and Angus rushed in, leaving the young Highlander to pass out on the battlefield. Connor was brought back to a deathbed by his kinsmen, where a weeping Kate watched over him. When Connor did not die, the townspeople (including his wife and cousin) believed his recovery was the work of witchcraft and threatened to burn him at the stake. Dougal, especially adamant for Connor’s death, viciously beat his cousin with fists, head butts and rocks. Angus, however, decided that Connor be banished. Swearing never to forget his chieftain, Connor staggered out of Glenfinnan, vowing never to return. Immortal Beginnings Connor wandered around the land until he met Heather MacDonald, the daughter of a blacksmith. Under her father, Angus MacDonald's training, Connor learned the art of blacksmithing for himself, and he and Heather soon fell in love. In 1539, the two married and that same year Angus passed on. With Angus's death, Connor took over the business, beginning a secluded yet passionate lifestyle with his new bride. In 1541, Connor and Heather received a visitor: Immortal Juan Sánchez Villa-Lobos Ramírez, who told Connor about his Immortality and offered his services as a mentor. Under his guidance, Connor learned discipline, physical conditioning, advanced sword fighting, the way of Immortals, and The Game and its assorted Rules. Ramírez also told Connor more about the Kurgan, admitting that the evil Immortal's interest in Connor was what led Ramírez to seek the Highlander out himself. Ramirez also brought a grim reality to The Highlander’s attention: his marriage to Heather was dangerous and fruitless, as she would be a target for his enemies, and he would most certainly outlive her and would never be able to provide her children. Despite Ramirez’s warnings, however, Connor elected to stay at Heather's side. One night, the Kurgan, while Connor was absent, found his home, killed Ramírez, and raped Heather. When Connor returned, he found his tower in ruins from the fight, and his friend and brother dead. He would not learn of Heather's rape, however, until centuries later. One night, Heather cut a piece of her hair to give to Connor. When he asked why, she said that it was the only part of her that would never grow old. Decades passed and, as Ramirez had warned, Heather grew older and more frail, while Connor retained his original appearance. In 1590, Heather died of old age in her husband's arms, her last request being to light a candle for her every year on her birthday. Heartbroken, he buried her next to Ramirez's grave, using his family claymore as a headstone. Taking his former teacher's katana, Masamune, as his own, Connor left Scotland to explore the world. Wanderings (16th & 17th Century) Early into his travels, Connor went to Edinburgh where he learned to read and write. In 1599, Connor worked as a field hand for a farmer and his daughter Sarah. Sarah showed interest in Connor, but he feared to fall in love again after the pain of seeing Heather die. When the farm was attacked by two brigands, Connor was killed and revived, killing the attackers. He quickly left Scotland for England.Highlander: The Final Dimension (Original Script) In the late 16th Century, Connor met Immortal Thomas Cavanaugh, a friend of Ramirez. He went to a gathering where Cavanaugh called all local Immortals to Holy Ground to talk about the nature of the prize, it's importance, why it should be won by good men, and asks them all to teach what they learn. After this, Connor and Cavanaugh become good friends.Highlander: The Final Dimension (Original Script) In 1601 during his travels to North Africa, he meets Sunda Kastagir and becomes his best friend. Years later, Connor met back up with Cavanaugh. While talking, Cavanaugh told Connor that he should start living, rather than drifting as he had been doing. Listening to the advice, Connor left England. In 1670, Connor graduated from the University of Trinity having pursued Latin. In the early 1700's Connor was in the far East and beheaded an Immortal there. Wanderings (18th Century) Connor soon arrived in America in the 1770's and met Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Jefferson, and others. Ironically, Connor refused at first to participate in their revolution, telling Jefferson that America was doomed. In 1777, Connor met with Kastagir again and served as part of General Washington's army in Valley Forge during the American Revolutionary War. In 1783, Connor was in Boston where he attended a party thrown by Kastagir. During the party, Connor became highly inebriated and ended up insulting the wife of local businessman Mr. Basset. Enraged, Basset challenged Connor to a duel and easily stabbed Connor through the stomach. Because Connor was so drunk, he forgot to act dead and stood back up. To his disbelief, Bassett stabbed MacLeod again and again, until the drunken Highlander, sick of the whole business, apologized for his words and staggered away. Connor swore off any more of Kastagir's alcohol and parties for the rest of his days. Around this time, Connor met back up with Cavanaugh and took a ship with him to France, where Connor met Isabelle Tourez. However, remembering what Cavanaugh said about falling in love with Mortals, Connor gave Isabelle a ring to remember him by. Soon afterwards, Connor and Cavanaugh were captured. Cavanaugh was guillotined and Connor was forced to take his Quickening. With the distraction, Connor managed to escape. Between 1793 and 1794,Connor lent his support to the French Revolution. He met and fell in love with Lady Sarah Barrington, the English niece of a French noble, whom he fell in love with. Connor was approached by his Immortal friend Pierre Bouchet, who told him his participation in the Revolution was needed and forcing Connor to say goodbye. Connor was later sentenced to die on the guillotine by the king. However, Connor's place on the guillotine was taken by Pierre, who had grown tired of his immortal life. Sarah had witnessed the event, thinking that it was Connor himself who had died. Sometime later, Sarah eventually married another man and had his children. Watching from afar, Connor saw that she was happy with her new life. Not wanting to spoil it, Connor left, never revealing his survival to her. In 1796, under his identity of Adrian Montague, Connor purchased the Hudson Street property in New York City. Some year later, he would use it to house Nash Antiques. In 1800, Connor encountered Kastagir in the West Indies. Wanderings (19th Century) In 1804, while serving aboard the H.M.S. Victory commanded by Admiral Nelson, Connor faced off with the Kurgan serving aboard a French vessel. Connor was able to fatally stab the Kurgan, lodging Masamune into the Kurgan's body. Before MacLeod could behead him, a mainmast fell on Lt. Cavanaugh. Connor was forced to abandon his fight and save Cavanaugh. The ship sank, taking the Kurgan to the sea's bottom, where he revived and claimed Masamune as his own.''Highlander: Way Of The Sword'' #1 In 1815, Connor was with the Duke of Wellington at the Battle of Waterloo. In 1853, Connor was captain of the Rosemary. The ship sunk in a storm, but the log of the Rosemary was saved. In 1879, Connor was in South Africa, serving in the British Army during the Anglo-Zulu War. Connor was the only survivor of his unit and was captured by the Zulu King Cetewayo. While in captivity, Connor learned that he was being fattened up for ritual combat. Connor was able to meet back up with Kastagir, who lied to him and told him he would be facing another Immortal. Connor soon fought against the Zulu champion with a spear, which he found to be a disadvantage since he could not behead his opponent. Despite this, Connor was able to match the champion, stab him, and quickly figure out that the champion was not an Immortal. That night, Kastagir helped him escape and showed him the way to the closest British camp.Highlander (the Book) In 1888, Connor was walking in the White Chapel District of London when he heard a woman scream. He soon found an Immortal, the elusive Jack the Ripper, trying to kill a prostitute. Connor challenged Jack, which allowed the prostitute to escape. After a quick fight, Connor was able to take Jack's head, putting an end to the Ripper. Wanderings (20th Century) and Fatherhood In 1902, Connor attended Yale university where he joined the rugby team and won the state championship that year. Later in 1920, he went to England, where he enrolled in at Cambridge University. In 1927 he played baseball for The New York Yankees and a year later he bought farm land in Worstick, PA. In 1943, when World War II broke out in Europe, Connor fought as a partisan in France. He served in a unit under Sgt. W.W. Hicks, where he became friends with Captain Dale Stark, their unit's chaplain. The two, along with every other able-bodied man in their unit, were quickly force to man the perimeter. The unit was soon hit by a Nazi mortar attack, which killed Stark. Hicks saw Connor revive but said nothing.''Highlander'' #5 Later that year, during a heated skirmish in a local French village, Connor encountered an orphaned little girl, whom he defended from a German officer. In the process, the girl, Rachel, discovered the secret of Connor's Immortality. Adopting her as his daughter, Connor decided to return to America and provide her with a proper life. Connor raised Rachel as though she were his own and the two formed a good father-daughter bond. In 1952, Rachel graduated from high school, Connor recording a film of it to keep. In 1963, Connor drove Rachel to the airport, where she left with her lover, Richard, to see Europe. The Kurgan and the Temnotiye Not long before Christmas, Connor was visited by Sgt. Hicks. Before Connor could make up a lie, Hicks quickly told Connor that he was aware of Connor's abilities''Highlander'' #1, after having seen Connor survive a blast in 1943. Hicks told Connor that someone had been doing experiments to create super-soldiers in the same vein as Connor. He asked if Connor could go on a mission to stop the threat. Connor quickly agreed.''Highlander'' #1 Several weeks later, on January 12, 1964, Connor went to East Berlin to begin his mission. He soon encountered Immortals Tasya Desny and Paul Furio. Despite their hostilities, the three were forced to join together when they felt another Immortal in the cathedral that the super-soldiers were possibly being held in. After easily sneaking into the cathedral, the trio soon found the rumors to be true, seeing super-soldiers in tanks being worked on by Doctor Arman Volkov. They soon found out that the other Immortal they sensed was the Kurgan.''Highlander'' #2 Quickly, the Kurgan released the super-soldiers known as the Temnotiye, who were genetically enhanced and, while they were still mortal, aged at a slower rate compared to a regular Mortal. Connor, Tasya, and Furio were forced to fight off the Temnotiye. While they were able to fend for themselves, the sheer numbers of them caused the trio to start to grow weaker. However, Volkov was able to blow up the church, allowing them to escape with Volkov along with them. Despite their escape, Connor had to comfort Volkov, whose wife and daughter had been killed by the Kurgan and Temnotiye. Connor snuck into the Kurgan's plane to Siberia, with Tasya, Furio, and Volkov on the plane behind them. Inside, Connor challenged the Kurgan, only to quickly lose. When it seemed as though the Kurgan was about to take Connor's head, Connor lunged at him, forcing the both of them out of the plane.''Highlander'' #3 The two continued to fight in the air until landing inside a factory. They fought evenly, until the Kurgan stabbed Connor in the back. As the Kurgan swung his sword back in order to take Connor's head once more, Volkov fired a laser cannon at the Kurgan, forcing him out the window and plummeting him down hundreds of feet below. The Temnotiye were quickly stopped by Soviet officials, who Tasya had been secretly commanding. Disgusted by Tasya's actions, Connor, Furio, and Volkov left without the aid of Soviet officials. Back in New York, Connor gave Furio and Volkov a fond goodbye and entered Nash Antiques to find Rachel, heartbroken after having just broken up with Richard. Connor held Rachel in his arms and told her he loved her.''Highlander'' #4 The Return of Masamune In 1966, Connor received word from his friend, Ian, who managed to track down Masamune in an auction in Paris. While in the city, Connor met Immortal Guerin Billuad and the two agreed to meet that night. Connor and Ian then went an antiques shop where, they met mortal woman Elizabeth Direnzo. Connor and Elizabeth quickly got along and the two went on a date. After returning to his hotel, Connor found Ian dead, killed by a sword. Suspecting Guerin, Connor searched for him and the two fought one another in the streets of Paris. Before Connor could behead Guerin, Elizabeth appeared, telling the two they were at the front of the church of Saint Julien le Pauvre, where the auction was being held.''Highlander: Way Of The Sword'' #1 At the auction, Guerin quickly left while Connor met back up with Kastagir as well as another Immortal named Toshiro Nakayata. Macleod soon learned that Masamune was not for sale because Antonio, Elizabeth's brother, had already sold it to someone else. After spending a night with Elizabeth, Connor went to fight Guerin. The dueled in a alleyway near a cinema, Connor having the upper hand. Guerin took refuge in the cinema, but Connor was able to pursue him. As the two fought inside Connor learnt that Guerin had not kill killed Ian. Despite this, Connor is able to take Guerin's head and his Quickening. With Guerin dead, Connor soon began to wonder on who could have actually killed Ian.''Highlander: Way Of The Sword'' #2 Connor left Paris with Elizabeth for Italy in order to bury Elizabeth's brother, who had been killed by Toshiro. Connor then went to Japan where met with his friend Amika who told him that Masamune was now in then hands of Toshiro, who was actually the son of the original Masamune. Upon arriving at Toshiro's residence, he began fighting Toshiro. Despite a stab in the shoulder, Connor was able to cut off Toshiro's hand and recover Masamune.''Highlander: Way Of The Sword'' #3 Connor returned to Italy to be with Elizabeth and the two traveled around the country. Two weeks later, Toshiro appeared, armed with a prosthetic arm with a katana blade on it, and challenged Connor. As they fought, Toshiro disarmed Connor. Elizabeth then picked up Masamune to hit Toshiro, only for Toshiro to stab her in the stomach and kill her. Enraged, Connor was able to behead Toshiro with his own blade arm. Later, after saying his final respects to Elizabeth and Antonio's graves, Connor left Florence for New York.''Highlander: Way Of The Sword'' #4 The Gathering In 1985, Connor had returned to New York City, where he was living with Rachel under the guise of Russell Nash, an antiques dealer. One night while attending a wrestling match in Madison Square Garden, Connor sensed an Immortal close by and left the match. He went to the parking garage where he encountered Immortal Iman Fasil. After some quick pleasantries, the two fought, with each of them hiding in the shadows to attack the other. Despite Fasil temporarily disarming Connor, Connor was able to gain back his sword and slice off Fasil's hand. With no weapon to defend, Connor was able to take Fasil's head and his Quickening. Hearing police arrive to investigate the disturbance, Connor hid his sword in an overhead grating and tried to drive off, only to be arrested. At the station, Connor was questioned on the deaths of Fasil, as well as Immortal Osta Vazilek, who in reality had been killed by the Kurgan several days ago. However, with no evidence to connect him to the killings, Connor was free to go. Returning to Madison Square Garden in order to get Masamune, Connor saw that forensics expert Brenda Wyatt was looking for the blade. Connor followed her to a bar and tried striking up a conversation. Brenda quickly left, but wanting to know more about him, started following Connor. As Connor walked home, he was attacked by the Kurgan. Without Masamune, Connor used a nearby pipe to defend himself. The fight was interrupted when a police helicopter flew by, forcing both men to flee. Brenda went to Nash Antiques to speak with Connor, to which Connor quickly invited her out on a date. After talking to Rachel, Connor went to Brenda's apartment and quickly (and amusingly) saw that Brenda was wired. He soon confronted her, showing that he knew of Brenda's profession. It quickly evolved into an argument and Connor left. The next day, Connor met with Kastagir in Central Park and, putting aside the inevitability of the Gathering aside, the two men went out for a drink. The two men went to a bar where they encountered Bedsoe, one of the cops that Connor had met at the police station earlier. The three got drunk, as Connor and Kastagir began reminiscing about their past adventures.Highlander (Deleted Scene) Not long afterwards, Kastagir lost his head after being challenged by the Kurgan. Fortunately, a witness to the scene was able to confirm to the police that Connor was not the headhunter. In his yearly remembrance to Heather, Connor went to a church and lit a candle. His reflection was disturbed by the Kurgan, who gloated about Kastagir's death, and the fact that the Gathering was almost over. He mocked Connor, told him how Ramirez died, and how he raped Heather, thinking she was Ramirez's woman. Connor, with anger in his heart, soon told him that their next meeting would be their last. At Nash Antiques, Brenda confronted Connor, having learnt of Connor's use of fake names. Connor told her about his immortality, stabbing himself to prove it. Connor let down his guard and the two spent that night making love. The following night, the Kurgan kidnapped Brenda, seeing her as a weak point for Connor. Sending in a threat to kill Brenda if he doesn't come, Connor was forced to take his challenge. Before leaving, he gave one final goodbye to Rachel, leaving Nash Antiques to his daughter. Connor followed them to the site, where he and the Kurgan faced each other in deadly combat, with Brenda's life at stake. Seemingly wild with excitement, probably because the end of the Game was so close, the Kurgan destroyed everything in his path in a flurry of sparks and flame. Then, without warning, the two warriors crashed through a skylight and landed inside the derelict building. The Kurgan was the first to recover, batting Connor's sword away and readying his blade for the final strike. Brenda came up from behind, bashing the Kurgan over the head with a pipe. The distraction gave Connor the time needed to recover his sword and gather his composure. MacLeod's calmness, maturity, and skill all proved to be superior to the Kurgan's brute strength and rage. After one final strike and seemingly endless silence, the Kurgan's head finally fell from his neck. The Highlander was victorious, and the Prize was his. The Prize While receiving the Kurgan's Quickening, the Kurgan's spirit appeared in Connor's mind. He showed Connor many events in his life, such his growing up, his First Death, and his encounter with many different Immortals.''Highlander Origins: Kurgan'' #1''Highlander Origins: Kurgan'' #2 Later, Connor explained to Brenda that the Prize had given him the ability to know what everyone in the world was thinking. He was also now mortal, could have children, grow old, and eventually die. Connor could hear Ramirez's voice, telling him he was at one with all living things and that he should use this power wisely and not lose his head.Connor and Brenda went to Scotland and they eventually married. The Ozone Layer In 1995, The Ozone Layer began to rapidly disappear and the ozone hole covered most of planet Earth. Brenda was one of the people who died because of the harmful radiation of the sun, and Connor, now a Mortal, promised her he'd do something to stop this. He became the supervisor of a team attempting to create an artificial shield, which would cover the planet and protect it from the Sun's radiation. In 1999, the team succeeded in its goal, and Earth gained its artificial shield filtering sunlight in place of the ozone layer. Macleod was proud in having apparently saved humanity. However, the shield had the side-effect of condemning the planet to a state of constant night, and humanity could no longer see the sun, the moon, or the stars. Humanity began to lose hope and fell into a decline. The Shield fell under the control of Shield Corporation, taxing for its services for profit. Meanwhile, Connor, as years passed, had physically aged into a frail old man, and expected to eventually die of natural causes. He had also been able to learn that he had a previous life, in a distant civilization long ago. In fact, even Ramirez had been part of his previous life, too. In 2024, a number of terrorists, led by Louise Marcus, tried to take down The Shield. Louise discovered that the Ozone Layer had been reformed, and The Shield was no longer needed. The Corporation was aware of this, and hid it from the general public to maintain its profit. Meanwhile, in the distant past, General Katana was still alive. His information seemed to indicate that Connor wanted to return to their time. He decided that couldn't happen and sent his Immortal henchmen Corda and Reno to the future (not reincarnated, though) to decapitate him. Louise managed to reach Connor first, and asked for his help in taking down The Shield. To Louise's disappointment, she found the passionate person she once admired to have grown into "a tired old man." Macleod explained that he was dying, and expressed his disapproval of terrorism. Before Connor and Louise could finish their conversation, Corda and Reno reached Earth, which lead Connor to become Immortal again. Corda and Reno located Macleod and attacked. Macleod, however, decapitated them both, and in the process, through the Quickening, regained his youth. While he absorbed their energy, Connor summoned Ramírez, who revived in Glencoe, Scotland, the location of his death. Meanwhile, Connor found a new lover in Louise. Elsewhere, Katana also arrived in 2024 (also not reincarnated) and had a brief indecisive meeting with Connor. Soon enough, Connor was also reached by Ramírez. The latter joined Macleod and Louise in their plan to take down The Shield. Katana predicted this and forged an uneasy alliance with The Shield Corporation. Connor, Louise, and Ramirez went into a rescue attempt to free Connor's old friend and co-supervisor of the construction of The Shield, Dr. Allan Neyman, from a high security prison. Neyman had betrayed The Shield Corporation by telling Connor the truth about The Ozone Layer status. Neyman eventually died in Connor's arms. Ramírez also gave his life for Connor and Louise in the prison. Afterwards, Connor and Louise witness the restoration of the Ozon Layer, thanks to Allan's co-ordinates that he gave to Connor previously, and Connor then decides to take down the Shield. As he arrived at the powerstation of the Shield, Katana was there to greet MacLeod, and given that they were also the last two Immortals around, fight ensues. Eventually, Connor defeated Katana and decapitated him, and with Katana's Quickening, MacLeod succeeded in taking down The Shield once and for all. Connor, having once again won the Prize, became mortal again, and began a new life with Louise. He then went to Zeist, with Louise accompanying him''Highlander II: The Quickening'' (TV Cut) Friends and foes Heather MacLeod Heather was Connor's first and most beloved wife, who was present at the death of Ramírez, and was raped by the Kurgan, which she never revealed to Connor. There were recurring instances of Heather's depression at Connor's Immortality during her life. Connor remained with Heather until her natural death and was so disillusioned that he abandoned his beloved Scotland and began wandering the world. However, Connor never forgot Heather, and continued to honor her memory until his own death, always lightning a candle to her memory every year on her birthday. Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramírez Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez, was one of the most legendary and greatest of the Immortals. Born (or re-born) in Egypt as Tak Ne, he suffered his First Death when a runaway cart fell on to him years, thus making him Immortal. By 1541, at the age of 2,437 years old, he was living in Spain, working as the Chief Metallurgist to King Charles V under the name of "Ramírez." He sought out Connor Macleod and took him under his wing, teaching him the Rules of the Immortals. Most importantly, he warned him of The Kurgan, who gave him his First Death, and prepared him for it, believing that Connor would be the one to end his reign of terror. Connor and Ramirez enjoyed a good friendship, rising from father-son to equals. Although their training lasted for a very short time, Ramirez left an indelible impression on the young Highlander: a taste of the theatrical, the wonder of the world beyond Scotland, and most of all, the connection between "all living things." Ramirez asked Connor to leave Heather, to save him from the pain of her inevitable loss from old age. Connor refused to do so. In 1542, while Connor was away hunting, the Kurgan returned. Ramirez, although leaving a permanent scar in Kurgan's neck, lost the fight, and died at the hands of the Kurgan. Connor buried Ramírez next to his home in Glencoe and, after Heather died, he used his own broadsword as Heather's grave marker, and he began using his mentor's katana, a tribute to his old mentor. Sunda Kastagir Kastagir was an ancient African Immortal who befriended Macleod in the 1700's. They fought together during the American War of Independence. The last time they meet each other before The Gathering is in 1897 in South Africa where Connor was a British soldier who was caught by The Zulus. Kastagir helped his friend escape. He was one of Macleod's best friends. He survived until the tail end of the Gathering, before being defeated by The Kurgan in 1985. The Kurgan The Kurgan was Connor MacLeod's archenemy, and his greatest opponent. After killing his Beduin mentor, Kurgan began having visions of his future life, and one of the events depicted in those visions involved a young Connor MacLeod killing him in a bloody struggle. Although the Highlander had not been born yet, Kurgan's quest for him had lasted for a long time, before eventually meeting him in 1536, and triggering his Immortality. By 1985, the both of them had survived to the Gathering, and his desire for the Prize overcame his initial fear of MacLeod. However, after learning that the woman he raped following Ramirez's death was actually Connor's wife, Heather, he went on to kidnap Brenda Wyatt to ensure he had the hold over MacLeod. However, the Highlander was still victorious, and The Kurgan was defeated by him, just as his visions had warned him. During the final Quickening, Kurgan's life experience flashed before Connor's eyes, finally learning why was Kurgan obsessed with him at that time of his life. Connor MacLeod in The Game Although Connor's Immortal kill count is unknown, it is most reasonable to assume that his Immortal kill count up until him winning the Prize in 1985 and 2024 respectively is as follows: *Jack the Ripper, 1888 (Original Draft for "Highlander: The Final Dimension") *Guerin Billuad, 1966 ("Highlander: Way Of The Sword #2") *Toshiro Nakayata, 1966 ("Highlander: Way Of The Sword #4") *Iman Fasil, 1985 ("Highlander") *The Kurgan, 1985 ("Highlander") *Corda, 2024 ("Highlander II") *Reno, 2024 ("Highlander II") *General Katana, 2024 ("Highlander II") Behind the scenes Miscellanious Information * The role of Connor MacLeod was originally offered to Mickey Rourke, but he turned down the role. Marc Singer was offered the role of Connor, but he turned it down due to scheduling conflicts. Singers later guest starred in the series as Caleb Cole in the season one episode Mountain Men. * British actors Gary Daniels and Alistair Duncan were among 400 actors who auditioned for the role of Connor MacLeod in the TV series. (Back when Connor was intended to be the main character). * Connor MacLeod was originally going to be the main character in Highlander: The Series. However, when Adrian Paul was cast, he asked the producers to create a new character so as not to have any comparison to Lambert and to be able to develop his own characterization. As a result, Duncan MacLeod was created. * Christopher Lambert reprised his role as Connor MacLeod in the pilot episode The Gathering. Since then he has not appeared in any other episodes of the series. This is because in reality, the Lambert doesn't do television. His appearance in the pilot marked his first and only appearance in an American TV series. * Connor was said to have been born in 1518 and became Immortal in 1536. This means that Connor was about 18 years old when he became Immortal. However he looks a bit older for a teenager. (Lambert was 27 when he was cast in the role). * The character of Connor MacLeod is divided between many separate continuities (as detailed above). He was killed in Highlander: Endgame (by Duncan MacLeod), and Highlander: The Animated Series (by Kortan), but is still alive in terms of the original movie (and second movie, and arguably the third movie), and the final immortal. While in the first three movies Connor MacLeod was the main hero, and therefore the most likely to be the last of the Immortals; in the other continuities (namely the TV Series continuity and the Animated Series continuity) he is just a charismatic secondary character who eventually loses his head. The origin of the character basically remains the same in all continuities (though Highlander II includes an added twist to it), but the timelines differ once Heather, Connor's first wife, dies in the late 1580's. * Interestingly, the comic-book series, which follows the events of Connor's life as decided by the TV Series, had incorporated several elements from the third film into that timeline, thus making Highlander: The Final Dimension part of the show's timeline, even though that wasn't the original intention. The film itself follows the original film's storyline following Connor's claim of the Prize and again has Connor win the Prize at the end of the film. However, with the comic-book making numerous references to it, and because fans in general don't view the first and third film as a timeline of their own, it is now mostly regarded as part of the TV Series timeline. *In TV Series continuity, there was a secret organization known as The Watchers. In The Watcher Chronicles CD-ROM, a few Watchers were attributed to Connor. It's briefly mentioned in Highlander: Endgame that somewhere in his life, Connor met Methos and The Watchers and he later joined their Sanctuary. It is questionable whether he joined it on his free will (knowing what he would enter or not), or whether he entered The Sanctuary forcefully. *In the first draft of the original movie, Connor MacLeod was a very different character that the one well known to most fans. In the Draft, he was a darker, stoic cynical man born in Scotland in the year 1403 instead of 1518. He lived with his mother and father. When he became Immortal, he was made an outcast by his clansman which led to Connor leaving his home rather that being banished. Also Connor had been married nine times unlike in the revised version where he was married twice the first time to a woman named Kate who rejected him after he became Immortal and Heather whom he loved with all his heart and whom he considered as his one and only one love. After her death Connor was heart broken and never married again. Also, Connor's sword in the first draft is a 5th century Frankish broadsword unlike his trademark Ivory handled Dragonshead Katana (the dragon on Connor's sword has a shorter nose then Duncan's) Quotes *"I'm Connor MacLeod of The Clan MacLeod." *"You look like a woman, you stupid haggis!" *"If it came down to us two, would you take my head?" *"Whatever you say, Jack. You're the master race." *"It seems like 100 years." *"I'm Immortal". *"Love is for poets." *"It's a kind of Magic!" *"I cannot die." *"Don't worry. We'll be okay." *"You're not counting that scratch!" *"Nice to see you Kurgan. Who cuts your hair?" Appearances Movies *''Highlander'' *''Highlander II: The Quickening'' Comics *''Highlander #0-5'' (flashback portions only) *''Highlander: The Way of the Sword #1-4'' *''Highlander Origins: Kurgan'' #2 External links *Connor Macleod Homepage - A timeline of Connor Macleod's life References }} Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:Jettators